


The House That Built Me.

by Lolsthecat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crime, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: Gotham has been known for taking the dreams of its people and crushing them before they ever saw the light of day. As the empire crumbles an unlikely candidate rises from it's ashes to claim his right to the throne.Oswald and his childhood friend, (Y/N) reunited by unlikely circumstances. Will she help him on his rise to the top, or abandon him once again?This is a story of crime, romance, heartbreak and much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr http://lolsthecat.tumblr.com for artwork, gifs and regular updates.

__**((Preview))  
>> Gotham  
>> Oswald // Reader  
>> Fluff, Hurt, Comfort, Smut.  
>> Multi-Chapter**

Just a little something I’m working on. Feedback?

Sun rarely broke through the thick Gotham cloud. The rain had washed the streets clean, cleansing them of the sin and blood. The city never agreed with (Y/N). However, the people and life had a hold of her. Gotham was her home. She had tried leaving, moving far away and never looking back. The furthest she got was just past the border, buying herself a small house, surrounded by a few acres of land. The slight solitude was pleasant. The drive to and from work allowed her time to unwind, time to feel free. 

(Y/N) was well-spoken and well raised. Her family the (S/N)’s had been tied to the four founding families of Gotham. (Y/N) learnt from a young age to be respectful, and vicious. She was agile, quiet and intelligent. Standing at only 5ft 2”, the slender young woman had abilities that always shocked and impressed others. (Y/N)’s day had finished earlier than she had expected. Working for her father meant that she rarely worked, yet still reaped the rewards of a full-time worker. 

“What the...” (Y/N) mumbled to herself. She watched as the car in front teased a hitchhiker. Annoyingly she had to wait behind them as they played their brief game of cat and mouse. Annoyed she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Oswald?” his features had not changed since the last time she saw him. “Oswald!” She yelled out the window sounding her horn. He turned to the black SUV, squinting into the windows to make out the driver. She beckoned him to her. The car in front sped off, leaving him no choice. He hobbled towards the passenger side door, opening it and sliding in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also find me on Tumblr.   
> http://Lolsthecat.tumblr.com

_**> > Gotham  
>> Oswald Cobblepot // Reader  
>> Fluff, Hurt, Comfort, Smut.  
>> Multi-chapter** _

Sun rarely broke through the thick Gotham cloud. The rain had recently washed the streets clean, cleansing them of the sin and blood. The city never agreed with (Y/N). However, the people and life had a hold of her. Gotham was her home. She had tried leaving, moving far away and never looking back. The furthest she got was just past the border, buying herself a small house, surrounded by a few acres of land. The slight solitude was pleasant. The drive to and from work allowed her time to unwind, time to feel free. 

(Y/N) was well-spoken and well raised. Her family the (S/N)’s had been tied to the four founding families of Gotham. (Y/N) learnt from a young age to be respectful, and vicious. She was agile, quiet and intelligent. Standing at only 5ft 2”, the slender young woman had abilities that always shocked and impressed others. (Y/N)’s day had finished earlier than she had expected. Working for her father meant that she rarely worked, yet still reaped the rewards of a full-time worker. 

“What the...” (Y/N) mumbled to herself. She watched as the car in front teased a hitchhiker. Annoyingly she had to wait behind them as they played their brief game of cat and mouse. Annoyed she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Oswald?” her voice came out mousey, barely above a whisper. His features had not changed since the last time she saw him. “Oswald!” She yelled out the window sounding her horn. He turned back to the silver SUV, squinting into the windows to make out the driver. She beckoned him to her. The car he stood in front of sped off, leaving him no choice. He hobbled towards the passenger side door, opening it and sliding in. As soon as the door slammed shut (Y/N) continued on her journey home.

He smelt foul; (Y/N) tried to relax, to stop herself from gagging. He squinted, eying her up and down. “Do my eyes deceive me?” Oswald said fidgeting in the passenger seat to get comfortable. “(Y/N)?” A smile spread across her face. The boy she once grew up with had now become a man. A peculiar man, but a man nonetheless. His style hadn’t changed but his demeanour had. He was, somewhat, more confident, yet on edge.  (Y/N) brief gazed at the man next to her. He was soaked through and through, she hadn’t noticed before. “I think the real question here Os, is why do you look like you’ve just escaped the hounds of hell?” His lips twitched, pulling into a wide smile.  A small shiver coursed through his body. “Where are you heading?” He coolly changed the subject.   
“We, we are heading home Os. You look like... You smell like you need a good bath.” She joked; a thin sound of laughter came from Oswald’s mouth. 

Silence fell throughout the car. Oswald couldn’t help but steal glances at (Y/N). “How much had she changed?” He thought to himself. The car turned onto a gravel road. Oswald took in the small quaint house at the end of the drive. He was in awe. The house was the opposite of those in Gotham, small and clean. The garden flourished with life and colour. “You live alone?” His voice was shallow, suddenly laced with nerves.   
“Yes. I bought this place a few years ago.” She looked at him for a moment. His face held doubt and worry. (Y/N) furrowed her brow. Whatever had happened to him must have been bad. “No one will bother us. You can relax.” (Y/N) said slipping out of the car, hoping to settle his nerves. 

(Y/N) took her time taking her bags from the car. She moved a fraction slower than normal, allowing Oswald to keep up with her. He was grateful for the gesture, though didn’t mention it. He hobbled alongside her into the house. 

The inside was immaculate. The wood features almost sparkled with wax. All the walls were white washed, holding no pictures or colour. The outside told a different story to the inside. Pale neutral colours decorated the house in the forms of furniture.  The house suited her, both the out and the in. 

“Well, Ossie, I think it’s about time you had a bath.” She eyed him up and down. “You’re dripping on my floor.” Oswald muttered a small apology before (Y/N) ushered him towards the bathroom.  Silvers and whites filled the bathroom from floor to ceiling. The fresh scent of bleach and lavender hit Oswald’s nose as he entered. Slowly he shuffled through, unsure of what to do with himself. His gaze fixated on (Y/N) as she glided around the room. 

(Y/N) opened the taps to fill the claw foot tubs. She poured a small amount of rosewood oils into the steaming water before turning her attention to Oswald. He stood firmly in place, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. The water gushed into the tub behind her. “Your clothes are ruined.” She said taking small steps towards him. She fingered at the ripped seams, Oswald stiffened at her touch. “That smell most certainly will never leave them.” (Y/N) knew she had nothing that would fit Oswald. She sighed, “so much for an easy day.” She thought to herself. “Get undressed, throw your clothes outside the door before you get in the tub.” She gently touched his cheek before she left the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

(Y/N) waited for Oswald’s clothes, making a list of things she will need to get: clothes, a toothbrush, extra food, etc. (Y/N) would not just turn him away after he had cleaned himself up. She wanted to protect him. She couldn’t leave him again. Her thoughts returned to the present as a pile of clothes thudded at her feet. She stepped towards the closed door and spoke at it, “Os, I’m going to head out and grab a few things. I’ll be back as quickly as possible. Please stay, at least until I get back.” Her fingers traced the outline of the wood; her last words came out as a whisper.


End file.
